


An Awkward Question

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	An Awkward Question

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Awkward Question](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547) by rosewalker22. 



"你知道你这是在做什么吗？"  
"别那么蠢，梅林，我当然知道我现在在做什么。我可是一位王子。"亚瑟转身没给梅林什么好脸色。  
梅林叹了口气。  
"是的，殿下。只是……"  
"够了。放轻松，我能处理好。"

接着是长时间的沉默，这期间非同寻常。

"你其实不知道该怎么办，对吧？"  
"你能不能闭嘴，梅林？我知道我在做什么。我太惊讶了，你居然会怀疑我的能力！我只是认为那需要些时间。"  
"我不是在怀疑你，只是我们本可以几小时前就搞定这事。如果不是因为你那么蠢的——"  
"梅林！闭、嘴！"  
"殿下，"梅林顿了顿，"可如果你——"  
亚瑟瞪了他一眼，"我行的。"  
"可你什么也没做啊！你真能做到么？或者说你确实无能到什么也做不好？"  
现在换成梅林盯着亚瑟。  
"好吧，如果你……"  
"不。"

两人又继续保持沉默。

"亚瑟，这太可笑了。你就承认了吧，不行么？"  
"我只承认我的技术和我英俊的外表。谢谢你认同这一点，梅林。"  
"你是说蠢蛋的技术吧。"梅林小声的嘀咕。  
亚瑟仅仅是瞪了他一眼。  
"亚瑟，求你了。我好累，你也知道我累得时候总是对你服侍不周。"  
梅林开始找任何一种借口。  
"你总是那么没用，"亚瑟长叹一口气，"好吧，我会问别人的。这是不是让你觉得好点儿？"  
"好多了。"听到这些，梅林咧嘴笑了。  
亚瑟用手打了一下他的脑袋，"我这是让你解脱，笨蛋。"  
"你才笨蛋。"梅林又顿了顿，"看，那儿有人。"  
突然，亚瑟的脸色瞬间变了。

梅林尽量让自己不要笑出声，充满愉悦感地看着亚瑟骑着马径直走到刚才见到的农夫跟前。  
亚瑟的脸很红，都快和他的红披风一样了。他在马上俯视着眼前的人，尽可能不失尊严的开口询问。

"你好，殿下。你指的不会是去Camelot的路吧？"  
这人有些困惑，身为Camelot的保卫者居然会问他这些，不过他还是充满敬畏的回答了亚瑟。

"是那个方向，殿下。"  
"谢了。"亚瑟点头感谢，脚跟轻踢马匹的肚子，朝着农夫指的方向行进。  
梅林跟了上去，并且小心自己不会因为大笑不止而从马背上摔下去。

"你回去以后绝对不能提及这事！绝对不能！"  
梅林花了点时间调整自己的呼吸，同时看着亚瑟这张满是尴尬的脸而欢乐不已。  
"哎，算啦。你只是问个路而已，这又不难，不是么？"  
"你这口气就好像我的妻子似的。"  
亚瑟不屑的一笑，继续骑马前行。  
现在，他很确信他们该走的方向了。

可亚瑟的回答让梅林突然停了下来。  
想了一会儿，他觉得成为亚瑟的"妻子"也不算是件坏事。

"亚瑟，我还是难以置信，你居然能让我们两个在先前那地方迷路。"  
"噢，梅林！闭嘴！"

（完）


End file.
